Inuyasha: The flames of Yume
by kimiko26
Summary: Inuyasha and Shippo works in an organization of demons ran by the government to keep demon attacks on the down low. Now they face their biggest adversary yet as they try to fight a mistress of hell who takes Inuyasha's powers. Inuyasha must face his own mortality and the girl he hasn't seen in 500 years. Will they be able to stop this demon? If so, what sacrifices must be made?
1. Do you remember me?

**Summery: Over 500 years have pasted and Inuyasha, shippo, and many of their new found friends are working for a secret organization of demons ran by the government. Their job is to cover up any demon phenomena that happens in Japan. That becomes difficult when their most challenging adversary steps up and plans to destroy everything that they fought so hard to protect. **

**OC: Kuro, Nanako, Sakura, Kaori, Daichi**

**Chapter 1 Do you remember me?**

"Do you remember me?" A feminine voice hissed.

Homes burned as the villagers screamed out in agony and fear. Mothers clung to their children as they tried to escape the horror.

"Do you remember, we used to play together when we were young."

Small bear feet walked a crossed the dirt path through the village, covered in the blood that had been shed. Puddles of innocent villager's blood poured out on to the road.

"I never told you this, but I truly admire you. I always have."

Child size hands swayed back and forth as the victor proceeded forward. Blood ran down the arm and dripped with every few steps.

"Since the first day we met, I knew I couldn't be with anyone else."

Crimson eyes remained calm and unphased at the display that was show to them, glowing with the ember of burning hopes and memories.

"However, they said that I could never be with you."

A child trips and the mother quickly tried to gather him up in her arms. Her head rises and her eyes reflected the sword that rose high above a wicked smile.

"If I can't have you..."

The women screamed out in agony.

The little girl dropped the blood stained blade as the women and her child fell to the ground. Blood squirted up, staining the murders white kimono. A pleased smile arose on her face.

"...then I will make sure this world burns eternally in hell."

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes sprung open. Cold sweat ran down his face. He glanced around the room to see an IV placed beside him. _I'm in a hospital? What happened? _He sat up and ran his fingers through his now short, black hair. "Ugh." He grunted when he felt sparks of pain fly through his chest.

"I honestly don't know what to tell them. Inuyasha has been in a critical state for almost two weeks now. I am not sure he will actual wake up, let alone recover." He heard a woman speak from behind the door.

"Daichi isn't going to like this one bit." A male voice responded.

"He still blaming himself, I take it."

"If he hadn't been such a bone head, than maybe this wouldn't have happened." The male voice said in a matter-of-fact manner. "However, there is nothing we can do about it." Inuyasha head as heavy foot steps got lighter and lighter.

"What are you going to tell Shippo and Kaori?" The women asked.

"For now, that he is still in recovery."

A few moments past and there was silence. _What exactly happened? Why have I been out of it for two weeks? I'm a demon, it should have taken a week at tops. What is going on? _

"Oh! Speak of the devil." The women walked in. She had long brown hair and golden eyes to match. She wore a devil red lipstick that blended easily with her red blouse and dark jeans. Inuyasha could visibly see a lot of cleavage as she let the top few buttons unbuttoned. She smiled warmly at him. "Here I was, beginning to loose hope."

Her heels echoed as she walked over to the desk on the other side of the room. She sat down and skimmed a file that Inuyasha could visibly see had his name on it.

"What the hell is going on Nanako." He growled. Her eyes saddened and he suddenly felt uneasy. He knew Nanako for some time. No matter what his or his friends' condition was, she always kept a smile on her face. He remembered her saying that _The patient will heal fast and better if the doctor shows that they will be a-okay! _So why wasn't she now?

"Ugh!" She let out a deep sigh. "This is the hardest thing to explain. Not because I am a doctor that has no idea how this happened, but has someone that considers you a dear friend." Silence fell over the room again as Inuyasha stared intensely at Nanako. "First off, do you remember what happened?" He shook his head.

* * *

"Will you knock it off Daichi!" A young boy, who appeared to be no older than thirteen, slapped a young mans' hands out of his face. The boy had soft brown hair and emerald green eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt over a white long-sleeve shirt with jeans.

"Come on Shippo! Lighten up! You know, you are starting to sound like Inuyasha more and more every day!" Daichi chuckled. His Light brown hair covered his golden eyes just a little and it was in a much more playful style than Shippo's. He wore a white T-shit that said "Women love me" and a green hoodie over it.

"RRR! SHUT UP!" Shippo swung his fist aimlessly. He missed his target, who in return, gave him a mocking smile.

"That is enough out of the both of you!" A women hollered from the door way. She had her arms crossed. The door was made out of glass along with the wall. Daichi and Shippo jumped up from their places on the chairs that were placed in the middle of the room. "I have enough bullshit to deal with right now! I don't need the both of you to start acting up right at the moment. If you two have some sort of issue with each other, than take it out of my office!"

"But Sakura..." Shippo pleaded.

"I said no!" She snapped. Sakura walked towards her desk with much power. Her long jet-black hair flowed with every stride she took. She kept her arms crossed as she sat down and let out a heavy sigh from her angry red lips. "If you have no business here, please dismiss yourself. I have a lot of work to do."

"We came here to find out Inuyasha's condition. Kuro refuses to give us answers, along with Nanako-chan!" Daichi exclaimed. "He is okay, isn't he?"

Sakura sighed. "I just heard that he finally woke up." Shippo's eyes light up with joy. _He is okay! He is awake! I knew there was no way he couldn't make it! Inuyasha is Inuyasha! He doesn't give up that easily! _

"However," She caught Shippo's hopes off, "I'm afraid he will not be returning to Factor D anytime soon."

"What! Why?" Daichi hollered in desperation.

"How should I say this." She rested her head on her hand and she stared off into the distance. "Inuyasha has a condition that is too risky to put him back out there."

"What do you mean?" Shippo tried hard not to cry. Tears built up and he new that is was only moments before he would go running to cry in a private place. _This can't be happening! Inuyasha...Inuyasha...we...joined this together...he...he...he can't..._

"The demon you guys fought has powers beyond our comprehension. She somehow..." Daichi watched Shippo step back in fear. "...Somehow stole Inuyasha's demon powers. He..." Sakura sighed as she felt pain stab into her chest. "...he is no longer a demon."

Shippo's mind went totally black. The only thing he recalled was Daichi and Sakura crying out his name. _Inuyasha...He can't be a human! This is all my fault! I am sorry Inuyasha! This..this is all my fault! _

**I hope the first chapter was okay. The next chapter explains more. Please comment and tell me what you think. Chapter 2) Shippo's fears. Shippo doesn't know how to react to Inuyasha being a human. Inuyasha is also in denial about it. Also find out about Factor D and the demon that stole Inuyasha's powers. What is her story and why is she attacking him? 'Till next time. **


	2. Shippo's Fears

**Chapter 2 Shippo's fears **

"_Do you remember me Inuyasha?" Inuyasha saw a shadow of a women stand before him as the walls began to crumble and fall. He felt the ground begin to quiver. He couldn't move. He laid there, helpless and vulnerable to any attack. _

"_Who...the...fuck...are...you?" He choked out as pain shot through his torso. He tried with all his might to move, but his attempts were in vein. _

"_I bet you remember her." She hissed. He could see the figure a little clearer. He saw her long raven hair reflecting the crimson embers. He could see she wore black leather boots that were stained with his blood. _

"_I don't...I don't know what you talking about bitch!" He growled. _

_He received a chuckle out of her. "Have fun dying my beloved Inuyasha! I will see you in hell!" She laughed. As the figure disappeared. "Don't worry I will make sure you see an old friend when you join me."_

* * *

Inuyasha woke up to find himself back in the hospital. He was just now starting to remember the events that led up to his condition. Every time he would close his eyes, he would replay that same scene over and over again. "What did she mean by 'an old friend?'"

He stood up and walked over to the window. He could see the bright lights of down town. Only a couple blocks away, he could see the headquarters for Factor D. _Factor D. An organization that uses demons to fight demons in order to maintain order in the human world. Many of the demons are half demons like I once was. However, like Shippo, Kuro, Daichi, and Kaori, there are some full fledged demons that agreed to join. Shippo joined because how much human influence he had growing up. _He thought about all the people he and Shippo met since their journey together including Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Kaede. _I just joined because I was completely bored out of my mind. _

He sighed as he turned around and leaded against the window seal. "I'm human now." His body shook with rage. "Dammit!" He slammed his fist down. Sharp pains shot up instantly. "Fuck!"

"If your well enough to curse up a storm, you are well enough to return home tomorrow." Sakura entered the room with a file in her hand.

"Whatever." He snorted. "What the hell do you want now?"

"I honestly don't know." She sat down, crossing her legs as she rested her head on her hands. "Maybe I am just concerned about you."

"phht! Yeah, whatever." He turned away. "You probably came just to tell me how useless I am now to Factor D and how tomorrow I should pack my bags and find another job. Either that or tell me that it's my own damn fault."

"I won't lie." She smiled, amused at how well Inuyasha knew her. Then again, no one has irritated her more than this half-demon. "I honestly was planning on shipping you off. However, after reviewing the situation at hand, I believe that it is best if we keep you on the case."

"What for?" He snorted, but then regretted it was he saw the loneliness in her eyes. She stood up and headed for the door.

"You, Kaori and Shippo are to go a retrieve this weeks groceries tomorrow."

"Why can't you?" He protested.

"If you must know..." Her eyes glittered with tears and fear. She shook her head, changing her mind. "Let's just say your life wasn't the only one changed by _that woman's attacks."_

* * *

"_Shippo?" The young fox demon ran towards the familiar girl in a school uniform. He ran up to her and held onto her tight. She laughed as she hugged him back. _

_Without warning, she disappeared. Shippo fell forward. "Kagome?" he looked around, but she was no where. Tears started to form in his eyes. _

"_Shippo? Are you okay?" He turned to see two other familiar faces: Miroku and Sango. They carefully walked up to him. He stood up and reached out to them_

"_Wait!"He called out as they disappeared. _

"_Shippo. Shippo! Shippo? Shippo." People he grew to love in the last 500 years, all appeared than disappeared. He stood there, crying his eyes out with all lost of hope._

_He suddenly felt someone hit him on his head. He looked up to see Inuyasha walking passed him with a macho expression. "Will you stop your crying already?" Inuyasha asked. _

"_Wait! Inuyasha! Wait up!" Shippo tried running to keep up with Inuyasha. "Don't! Don't leave me too!" He reached for his friend's sleeve, but his attempts were in vein as Inuyasha became transparent then gone, leaving Shippo all alone. _

A girl with bouncy golden curls and sparking blue eyes stared up at the star-lit sky. She brought her legs closer to her when a chilling breeze greeted her. She looked over at her fox friend who slept under the shelter of the only tree on the hill. She saw a small tear fall from him eyes.

"I hope Shippo wakes up soon." She shivered.

"Wait!" Shippo jumped up, startling the girl. He blinked a few times as he realized it was all a dream.

"Shippo?" He heard the young girl call his name. He turned to see his friend sitting next to him. "You are finally awake."

He glanced around his surrounding. He was on the hill over looking Factor D and the town. It appeared to be around 1 AM. He let out a deep sigh

"Kaori, what are you doing here?"

"You didn't show up to dinner, so I got worried. I looked everywhere for you." She laid her head on her knee, looking away from Shippo's gaze. "When I finally found you, you were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you, so I waited for you to wake up."

"Well you didn't have to. I would be fine walking back on my own." He stood up and started to head off.

"That isn't why..." She turned around to protest.

"You should get some rest Kaori." Shippo cut her off. "You may be a demon, but you might catch a cold if you stay out here."

"Shippo..." She ran up the hill after him.

"Can you please..." Shippo continued walking. "...Can you please just let me be for a while."

"Shippo." Kaori stopped in her place, stunned. The chilling wind became her only company.

_In the end, everyone will leave and I will be alone. It always been sad and always bothered me, but I had Inuyasha there to knock sense into me. Shippo remembered how Inuyasha would hit him in the head every time he felt like crying and tell him to cheer up. Even though Inuyasha's punches hurt like hell, the idea that Inuyasha was concerned about him cheered him up every time. Now, not even Inuyasha is there. _

"I'm now completely alone." Shippo stopped before the entrance to the dorm rooms.

* * *

Sakura sat down at her desk and let out an exhausted sigh. "There is no mistake," A tear courageously escaped her eyes, "that bitch is the same one that attacked her." She thought about the call she got only a couple hours prior. _She was attacked by a women with long black hair and leather dress and boots. She had mysterious powers and seemed blood thirsty. Least that is description that my sister gave me and I highly doubt it is a coincidence that Inuyasha was attack by a women just like that as well. _

"There is no mistake that that women is the same one who attacked my niece."

**I would love to hear your comments. It will take a while to work on the next chapter since I am just getting back into school, please be patient. Next Chapter "I never told him" Sakura goes to investigate the attacks on her own family member. How will Inuyasha react to the identity of Sakura's neice? Mean while, Kuro confronts the women who declares revenge on the entire world, especially Inuyasha.  
**


	3. Yume and Kagome

**Sorry I change the story line a bit. This seems perfect for right now. Hope you enjoy ^_^. **

**Chapter 3 Yume and Kagome**

"_Don't worry Inuyasha! Geesh! You act like I am never coming back!" A Raven haired girl sighed. _

"_Well I thought the whole point of you living here would mean that you don't go home every other month!" He argued with her. Her eyes begged for him to allow her to leave._

"_Just this once! This is really important!" She begged. "I promise you won't regret it!" _

That was her first mistake.

* * *

"Kuro, where the hell is Sakura?" Inuyasha growled as he walked into the woman's office to find only his friends there.

"She went to go visit her niece in the hospital." Kaori Chimed in. Inuyasha gave her a warning glance to keep her mouth shut.

"Apparently our new friend decided to attack her niece the other day. The girl is in an extreme condition."Kuro explain.

"But why would she attack her? This doesn't make any sense." Daichi asked.

"True." Kuro held up a folder. "However, this girl, herself, seems to be quite mysterious." They all looked at him with curious eyes.

Kuro, who was a demon of knowledge, could learn anything he wished about anyone he wanted. This was very useful in battle against humans or demons with emotions and memories. Anytime that he had that sly smile on his face, he knew something that he could use against someone else. For this reason, Inuyasha, for preferred the others not to know much about his past, found him to be the only demon in the room not to mess with.

"Who is she?"

"A normal teenage girl," He played with their question. "A normal teenage girl who…who had many different illnesses in middle school. Miraculously, she recovered in only a year."

Kaori looked at each other then back at him. "So what, does she have some weird healing power or something."

"I don't know. Though, she also happened to drop out of high school shortly after enrolling. By her file, she apparently was with child."

"You think this child has anything to do with it?"

"Possibly. This demon we are dealing with is unknown and there for unpredictable. Whatever her motive is, it seems to be directed towards Factor D and those around it." Kuro thought for a moment.

His theory made sense. _Inuyasha was attacked and lost his demonic powers in order to weaken Factor D and the girl could have been a warning for any humans that are involved with Factor D. However, it doesn't explain how they came across the information or why they would not attack them directly._ She seemed powerful enough to destroy it in one blow. Why do it this way?

"Kaori, where is Shippo?" Inuyasha changed the subject as he noticed the kitsune was missing.

"He hasn't been here since this morning." She said, worried. "He said he wanted to go to Tokyo for a walk."

"That is a pretty fucking long walk." Inuyasha growled. _I am HUMAN now and I am still doing more work than he is! What the hell is that brat thinking? _

"Where are you going?" Daichi asked as Inuyasha walked out the door.

"To go and knock a kid long side the head!"

* * *

"She refuses to talk." The nurse told Sakura and her sister, who sat next to her. Sakura sighed as she glanced into the room with the girl with raven hair and a hospital gown. The girl had many bandages on, a cast on her arm, and a temporary eye patch over her right eye. "We can't even get her to tell us what happened. Many tried to get her to talk, but she just shakes her head."

"And the child?" Sakura's sister asked. Her soft brown hair, normally up in a bun, fell down to her face and covered her grief. She looked so lost and helpless. "What happened to the child?"

"I am afraid your grandson didn't make it. We are lucky she was able to recover from the injuries. Normally someone would have died from that much of a blood lost." The Nurse bowed to the two. "I am terribly sorry. You may try speaking to her if you wish."

Without another word, the nurse left them alone.

"You better tell me anything you know," Sakura turned her attention to her sister. "Anything that would explain why she was attacked!"

"This isn't one of your pathetic investigations! This is your niece!" Her sister snapped back. Sakura backed away, in shock by her quite sister's explosion. "Unless there is something you are not telling me Sakura!"

For a while, both were quite. The girl allowed a small stream of tear fall from her eyes.

_I never meant for this to happen. I never meant for them to fight. I never meant for my son to get killed. I am so sorry. I am sorry. Kami-sama, I am so so so sorry. _She thought bitterly. _This is all my fault. _

"A woman attacked one of my men. She has the exact same description that was given for the suspect that attacked her. Now I don't know what on Earth would bring Kagome to that woman's interest."

Her sister refused to talk. For the past few year, she had gotten use to keeping her daughter's secrets. Everything from her daughter falling into a well to her daughter having a half demon's child, was all sealed.

Sakura sighed out of exhaustion. "I can't help Kagome if you refuse to help me."

"I don't know what exactly happened and I don't know anything as to why she was attacked."

Sakura thought for a moment, debating on if it was appropriate to bring up her reasoning for pushing the issue. This would mean telling her sister about what she really does. _She won't help me if I don't give in. I guess I have no choice. _

"The attacker," She started. "The attacker was a female demon. The man that she attacked was a demon that works for me. Now he is stuck to live his life as a human. Whoever this women is, she meant to kill Kagome. I need to know anything that might explain why she wants to attack her out of all people in this country. "

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she heard the conversation out in the hall. "Yume!" She shouted.

"Huh?" Sakura and Kagome's mother turned their attention towards the room.

"The girl called herself Yume!" Kagome repeated. Her mother saw this as permission to tell her sister the details that lead to the attack.

* * *

_I promised I was going to return. All I wanted was to know. I had to know if my fears were real. _

_I am truly sorry, Inuyasha. Please don't think any less of me._

Kagome thought as she laid in her bed at the hospital. She stared at the window, wishing that she would wake up and find that her son was still in her womb and in a couple months she would give birth to him. She wished she would wake up and the last seven months never happened; she was still with Inuyasha in the Feudal Era and they were still arguing over whether or not they should get a house of their own.

She knew though, that this was all too real. She spent the last seven months trying to find a way back to him; worrying on how to raise their child all on her own. She really did run into a demon woman by the name of Yume. She really did fight to protect, not only herself, but her son too. She really did appear in the hospital without her son and barely able to move. The truth was that seven months ago she had friends, family, a soon to be child and a husband; now she has absolutely nothing.

"Ichiro." She whispered the name she had given her son before drifting off into a world where nothing was real.

* * *

"This girl really is different." Kuro stated as Sakura banged her head against the wall. "What is your theory Sakura as to why she was attacked."

Sakura thought about it. "That women didn't want Kagome's child to be born. That is the only theory I could come up with. I have no clue who the father is or if he has any connection with the case at all."

"Your sister wouldn't give you a name?" Kuro sounded amused. He always loved a game of cat and mouse with the information needed to tear a living being to bits.

"No," Sakura sighed. "She says 'his name doesn't matter,' when in fact it does."

"What all did she say?"

"She fell in love with a man not of our world. She went to go live with him, but then returned home when she felt that she might have been pregnant. Kagome been home ever since."

"So nothing too in depth." Kuro stated.

"I am afraid not."

"If you don't mind…" Kuro was going to start, but Sakura cut him off.

"It is against our policy to use demonic weapons to gather information."

"My powers are not weapons." Kuro slyly corrected her.

"It can used against someone and do damage." She stood up and gave him a warning glare. "There for," She looked him eye to eye, "it is considered a weapon."

"Very well." He bowed his head in understanding. "However, you must figure out how to get Kagome to talk before this Yume comes back for her."

"I am already aware of that." Sakura sighed. "Now, if you excuse me, it has been a very long day."

"Then I wish for permission to do more research on your niece." Kuro persisted.

Sakura waved her hand as she walked out the door. "No using your powers."

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please comment and favorite. Next Chapter: I had her than lost her: Inuyasha and Kuro goes and investigates Kagome and her mysterious past. When Inuyasha finds out who it is that he is investigating, he demands to see her. However, Kagome disappeared from the hospital. Where did Kagome go? How will Inuyasha react to the pieces he collect for this mystery? **


End file.
